Prey
by dreamlily
Summary: "After all he was a lion searching for his prey... the red headed teen whom caught his attention" KyouyaXGinga R&R, no flames please!


**A/N:** _I had started this a while back for CorgryphonFeather's challenge but never finished it in time due to writer's block. I fixed the story up, and decided maybe it wasn't too bad enough to not post? Anyways, it's been a while since I wrote a yaoi (and posted it), so please be gentle!_

* * *

_..._

Ginga groaned, about to rip strands of his fire-red hair from his head.

Who knew that they sold this many bey fixers, hundred's of different colors and sizes? And why did she have to ask him of all people to buy her one?

He tried to think back to what Madoka had said, but at the time he had been fixated on a Burger King commercial.

"This is hopeless!" He whined, tears streaming down his face.

...

Meanwhile, another certain individual was wondering the same thing. He sneered from his perch on the second floor of the mall, dark blue eyes trailing the red-head..

"Clueless as always." He smirked, arms folded as he watched. Following him around was way too easy, especially for the fact that he was always whining or acting eccentric. But Kyouya liked that part about him, it proved to keep things interesting.

After all he was a lion searching for his prey...

Ever since that Hagane defeated him and his Leone, he hadn't quite felt the same. No one had ever been able to match his strength before.

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get him off his mind.

That was why Kyouya Tategami, fierce leader of the Face Hunters, was wasting a perfectly good Saturday watching an idiot try and shop.

The more and more he thought about it, made him feel that their match had to have been a fluke.

Maybe Ginga had gotten lucky, but what if he hadn't?

"What are you looking at Kyouya? Benkei asked, nearly knocking him over the railing, as he pushed against him to try and see what he was looking at.

"Do you not remember our conversation on personal space?" Kyouya growled, shoving him away.

Benkei stared back at him through tearing umber orbs, "I'm sorry Kyouya."

He rolled his eyes and ignored him, cursing underneath his breath upon noticing Ginga had disappeared.

Looks like that meant he'd be back on the prowl to find him.

...

"One of these are bound to be right." Ginga smiled, carrying two brown shopping bags filed with Bey accessories.

Softly he whistled to himself, thoughts trailing off. He was wondering about how his pal Kenta was doing.

Maybe they could train later. Ginga grinned at the idea, he loved giving Pegasus the chance to test it's wings.

It was then he became aware that he was being followed, the sound of shoes clicking from behind him.

"Wha-" Ginga started to say, turning to face the figure, when he felt a sharp pain off the side of his head and he was out like a light.

...

Ginga woke up moaning, partially disoriented as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. A cold chill was present, giving the misleading sense that he could have still been outside, but the crates that came into view gave it away.

He was in a warehouse of sorts, surrounded in a maze of boxes, hooks gently swaying from the ceiling. It was definitely night by now, based on the cool blue glow that partially illuminated the room.

Slowly raising to his feet, Ginga couldn't keep from shuddering. His trademark scarf did little to warm his body, only serving as an accessory. Besides, it wasn't the cold that was really getting to him, it was fear.

The slight throbbing of his temples reminded himself that he was in danger. Whomever attacked him earlier and dragged him all the way here, had clearly went through a lot of trouble. What could they want?

It dawned upon him that after further inspection, the place was growing more and more vaguely familiar. It couldn't had been where he fought... and if so what would he want with him?

...

Kyouya watched Ginga in amusement, trying to maneuver through his lion's den. He couldn't help but wonder if Ginga had pieced together the situation he was in yet.

Either way it didn't matter.

He had grown far too tiresome with this watching game, it was time to get serious.

...

"There!" Ginga murmured aloud, hazel eyes growing wide as he spotted two heavy doors, one propped open ever so slightly. He stopped behind a crate, eyeing the area for anyone in sight.

A sweat bead rolled down his forehead as he panted lightly, his freedom just within reach. All he would have to do is make a final dash for it.

Without a second thought, he took off like a runner before a race, sprinting as fast as his legs would allow.

He was going to make it, soon he could return back to the safety of Madoka's house and collapse on to her couch like there was no tomorrow.

The sudden thought of her triggered an alarm in Ginga's mind as he skidded to a halt, looking down at his hands by reflex, as he realized something was missing.

"Searching for something?" A voice purred from behind him.

Ginga could feel his blood freeze over as he whipped around to see Kyouya, perched nonchalantly across a crate as he swung Ginga's bags around like a cat's toy.

"Kyouya..." He cried out, initially in shock before he shook himself to his senses. This must have been some sort of revenge for when he'd taken out Kyouya in battle several days ago.

Ginga could admit he was a pretty strong blader, and definitely had a fierce sense of determination, but he didn't understand the true power of a blader's spirit. More concerning however, was how he lead around a gang of ruthless thugs that took pride in destroying other people's beys. That Ginga could never find respect in.

"Those are mine." Ginga declared, approaching the crate uneasily.

Kyouya smirked for a reason only known to himself as he dropped down next to him. "And what if I want them for myself? What would you do to get them back?"

Ginga flinched slightly but kept his expression hardened as he replied, "You will give them back, because it's the right thing to do."

Kyouya's expression turned sour, gritting his teeth with distaste as he tossed the bag's off to the side and pinned Ginga to the side of the crate. It was drop dead silent for a piercing moment, as Ginga gazed at him, mouth agape.

"What are you doing?" He finally cried in confusion, breaking the silence. He knew it would have been best to keep quiet, what with Kyouya's flaring temper, but fear had over-taken him.

"It's disgusting-" Kyouya murmured, eyes lowered as he spoke. "- how I could like a person like you."

Ginga's heart stopped, unable to find words. What did Kyouya mean?

"Look at you, always having to be politically correct." He spat, expression darkening. "You never take anything serious, you're face always has that stupid grin across it, and worse, you always bring your goodie good moral's into everything. It's the _right thing_."

Ginga bit down on his lower lip and murmured, "That's who I am. Nothing is stopping you from taking the side of good."

Kyouya snickered at the thought, licking one of his sharp canine's as he whispered into Ginga's ear, "Maybe I like being the bad guy. Is there a problem with that?"

Before given the chance to reply, Kyouya had forced his rough lips upon Ginga's own.

Ginga, barely prepared for this, almost tried resisting at first, but eventually gave in, figure's bathed in the moonlight as they embraced in a kiss.

It lasted several minutes, leaving Ginga red in the face when Kyouya finally pulled away.

Panting for breath, he fell to his knees, gazing up at Kyouya who wore a satisfying grin.

"So?" Kyouya asked, arms folded. It took Ginga several minutes to realize he wanted an answer on his previous question.

"No." Ginga croaked, unable to say anything else as Kyouya offered one last smirk before escaping into the warehouse's shadows.

Without hesitation, Ginga rose to his feet, snatching the bags from the floor before he ran off into the night.

...

Kyouya found himself up on the roof tops, skin crawling with excitement. He had been unable to control his lust, but bared no regret.

He'd belong to him one of these days. For now he was contempt with placing the idea into Ginga's thought's.

Kyouya hoped he'd get stuck in his mind, like Ginga was always on his own.

Only time would tell.

...

Ginga couldn't suppress mixed feelings as he stared up into the night, lying in his favorite resting field. With his head in so much disarray, he figured it would be best not to head back to Madoka's shop.

He decided to try and rest to clear his thoughts, but sleep was the last thing on his mind as he let one word gently escape his lip's, "Kyouya.."

...

Neither would be certain of their future, nor what path they would take, more or less with one another, but that was okay. For the time being they were connected, underneath the same star-filled sky.

* * *

_That''s it, I hope it wasn't too awful.! Sorry for making Kyouya so violent but I couldn't imagine how else to end this... anyways R&R~lily!_


End file.
